


Smug

by foxjar



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Era, Double Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Steak teases Red Wine's taste in alcohol.100 words of drinking wine.





	Smug

Red Wine swirls the drink in his glass, crimson liquid nearly spilling over the sides. He tries to explain that it enhances the taste in a way Steak could never comprehend.

"You are simply too uncouth," Red Wine says, the usual smirk on his lips. "Too unrefined to enjoy such luxuries."

Steak could refute that — could instigate a fight, as they both so often do over the smallest of disagreements — but he doesn't. If he wanted to, he could smack the glass right out of Red Wine's hand; he could leave him alone out here to sulk. He could even play a prank if he wanted to irritate him further, hiding all of the wine bottles in the last place his comrade would ever think to look.

Instead, he kisses him, darting his tongue past his lips to steal a taste — just a hint of spice and sweetness. When he sits back, Red Wine is gawking at him, mouth hanging open as his usual insults escape him.

"Doesn't taste like anything special to me," Steak says, licking his lips.

It's somewhat of a half-truth. The wine was nothing out of the ordinary, but Red Wine's lips were something else entirely.


End file.
